Concrete angel
by briorca18
Summary: Semi offical oneshot day! :) hope you like:)


Just a one shot let me know what you think :)

Concrete angel

Katie knight was eight years old and she lived alone with her abusive father somewhere out in the world Katies older brother Kendall was living with their mother. Everyday katie woke up got beat cleaned her wounds put on a dress (it was the easiest thing to cover her wounds) she made her lunch(butter on bred) and walked to school. Katie had so many chances to speak out about her living hell but she stayed quite and everyone wondered what she was holding back.

_**She walks to shool with a lunch She packed**_

_**Nobody knows what she's**_

_**Holdin' back**_

_**Wearin' the same dress**_

_**She wore yesterday**_

_**She hides the bruises with linen**_

_**And lace**_

Katies teacher, often wondered about katie. The girl seemed skinny and unkempt shadows under her eyes indicate the lack of sleep she was getting. Katie had bruises lining her arms everyone saw them but nobody asked, maybe they were to afraid to. Unlike many kids her age katie wore a mask and kept quite about the secret storm she was facing at home. Many days katie woke up and found the sun to bright and she wished she had never been born.

_**The teacher wonders but she**_

_**Doesn't ask**_

_**It's hard to see the pain**_

_**Behind the mask**_

_**Bearing the burden**_

_**Of a secret storm**_

_**Sometimes she wishes she was**_

_**Never born**_

The rain ponds on her window that night and the wind screams a hallow echoing sound but katie sits tall and doesn't show weakness towards her father. Though his punches hurt and his words sting katie blocks them out and ignores the world that she can't rise above. As katie goes into sleep she dreams of her brother and mother these dreams give her her wings to be able to fly to a place where she can finally feel loved. Katie often sees herself much like a concrete angel through wind and storms shes there and nothing can break her she is strong like a statue and will let nothing bring her down.

_**Through the wind and the rain**_

_**She stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams give her wings**_

_**And she flies to a place where**_

_**She's loved**_

_**Concrete angel**_

Katies neighbors must have some idea whats going on because every time katie left the house they gave her sad smiles and grim looks. Even though they know just like everybody else they say nothing and pretend to not hear the cries that go on through the night. Katie often looks out her window after. Being hit and she always sees the neiborhs with their lights on katie watches as slowly they turnoff. Once the crying stops they go to bed not ever do they call. Not ever do thy knock they simply ignore the fragile sol who was caught in the hands of fate. Katie knew that by the time morning came she would be gone she knew it would be too late. For the first time in six years thi concrete angel was falling down.

_**Somebody cries in the middle **_

_**Of the night**_

_**The neighbors hear, but they turn**_

_**Out the lights**_

_**A fragile soul caught in the hands**_

_**Of fate**_

_**When morning comes**_

_**It'll be too late**_

Katie knight had died and everyone was laming themselves. The thoughts of not saying something and we could have saved her swam through the graveyard. Amongst the sea of black a couple stood sobbing quietly clutching each other. A mother and son. Katies brother kendall was finally seeing his baby sister unfortunately their would be no hugs or kisses, no conversations about school and friends. No because the monster had taken her away. Katie got her wings and flew away and for the fist time in years she was loved. With many things to do in heaven katie should have been happy but once again the force that killed her the force that initially took her away fro her brother was till holding her back but Katie was a concrete angel and threw all the wind and rain and storms katie sat still and silent waiting just waiting for her brother to take her hand and break the hard mask she his behind for so many years.

_**A statue stands in a shaded place**_

_**An angel girl with an upturned face**_

_**A name is written on a polished rock**_

_**A broken heart that the world forgot**_

Katie knight would never be forgotten she was the girl who stayed strong when she should have been weak. She was the impossible concrete angel who was more loved then she realized.

**So there you go and this chapter is detcated to anyone living with abuse its a terrible terrible thing that somebody needs to stand up and speak for. Thanks for reading and i would love a review.**


End file.
